chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
G11
The Canon Powershot G11 was released on August 19, 2009. start CHDK from a CHDK-bootable SD card}} Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * DPReview * DigitalCameraReview.com * Steve's Digicams * DCResource Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system * Sensor: 10MP, 1/1.7 inch CCD type, 12 bit sensor * Video: 640x480 @ 30fps, 320x240 @ 30fps in Quicktime format (H.264), linear PCM (monaural) * Lens: 28-140mm (35mm equiv), 5x optical zoom, F/2.8 - F/4.5, with lens-shift IS * optical viewfinder * Display: 2.8 inch vari-angle TFT, 461,000 pixels * Storage media: SD, SDHC, MMC, MMCplus, HC MMCplus * Power: rechargeable Li-ion Battery NB-7L * Weight (without batteries): 355g, Dimensions: 112x76x48mm * HDMI mini connector, flash hotshoe Firmware info As in other Canon PS case, the ver.req file works as well in this model. vers.req does the same job plus it reports the number of shots. Number of shots are not available in GM1.00L. In order to access this information, to verify the firmware version for your camera, the *.req files need to be downloaded to your memory card before they will display the extended information. Otherwise, you only get the default Canon Firmware version. Press and simultaneously (on 2010 May 02 purchased G11 this only works if camera is turned on via the playback button not the power button), it shows the following: Russian Version Header subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals, works if camera is turned on via the playback button: Canon PowerShot G11 P-ID: 31DF PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00L NoError Jan 7 2010 13:21:02 European PAL Version Header Canon PowerShot G11 P-ID: 31DF PAL D Firmware Version GM1.00F NoError Aug 18 2009 09:31:45 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot G11 P-ID: 31DF PAL D Adj. Ver.009.006 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot G11 P-ID: 31DF PAL D SubCPU Ver 0.06 Total Shoot 157 Zoom Retry Count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Canon PowerShot G11 P-ID: 31DF PAL D Driver Info: 0x00000000 Ver.req Second Page Data: After holding down then pressing twice. Version X.XX Ver.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version X.XX Vers.req Third Page Data: After holding down then pressing three times: Version X.XX CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * The G11 is using new / changed PropertyCases (propcase set 3) * manual loading is not supported yet, camera will shutdown with an error message For Developers General info LED addresses 0xC0223030 LED AF 0xC0220128 LED exposure compensation dial 0xC022012C LED iso dial Available firmware dumps *G11 firmware 1.00J (8MB dump, blinked out by ERR99, Forum link): http://www.zshare.net/download/70595027e5bb4b30/ *G11 firmware 1.00F (from "my_username", dumped with a modified udumper, Forum link): http://www.zshare.net/download/716207431e79c7a6/ *G11 firmware 1.00K (8MB, from Kaydat, dumped with a modified 100j CHDK version, Forum link): http://drop.io/chdkdumps2/asset/g11-100k-7z *G11 firmware 1.00L (8MB, from sam_m, dumped with ERR_99's modified G11 udumper, Forum link): http://drop.io/chdkdumps2/asset/g11-100l-7z Modified udumper * For new new firmware versions, try this modified diskboot.bin from the Forum link to dump the firmware. Porting process & links * The 1.00J CHDK version will also work on cameras with fw 1.00H (http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4647.msg46833.html#msg46833). * The 1.00K fw is a copy of the identical 1.00J firmware, development takes place in the 1.00J source tree. * G11 Porting thread: [http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,4647.0.html forum link] (by ERR99, Microfunguy) News & Development History: *(21-Mar-2010) The 1.00L is in the trunk now, changeset #882, by ERR99. *(14-Mar-2010) First test version for fw 1.00l is available from the forum: link *(26-Jan-2010) First BETA version for fw 1.00f is available from the forum: link *(23-Jan-2010) First version of modified udumper is available from the forum: link *(21-Jan-2010) Second BETA version for fw 1.00j/k is available from the forum: link *(17-Jan-2010) First BETA version for fw 1.00j/k is available from the forum: link *(19-Aug-2009) Canon press release of new camera Category:Cameras Category:Development